


oh wow

by sunshineboos



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, seokgyu
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineboos/pseuds/sunshineboos
Summary: gusto lang naman ni Seokmin makita ang crush niyang co-host sa Wowowin na si Mingyu Kim aka Migs.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Seokmin | DK
Kudos: 5





	oh wow

Pagkagaling sa school ay dumidiretso si Seokmin sa kusina para lutuin ang paborito niyang chilimansi pancit canton na binili niya sa tindahan ni Aling Marites sa tabi ng kanilang bahay. oo siya na ata nakakaubos dun ng pancit canton. Nang matapos niyang lutuin ang kanyang pagkain agad namang kumuha ng softdrinks si Seokmin para may panulak naman siya.

Syempre baka mabulunan diba. Di natin sure.

Nakahanda na ang lahat at dali daling pwesto si Seokmin sa kanilang sala, hindi para simulan gawin ang kanyang mga assignmenta kundi para manood sa kanilang TV ng paborito niyang game show tuwing hapon na Wowowin. 

Sa dinami-daming palabas sa telebisyon, bakit Wowowin?

Dahil lang naman sa isang co-host ni Kuya Wil...

si Mingyu Kim. Migs for short. 

Matangkad, mabait, pogi, pogi at pogi ulit. ayan ang description sakanya ni Seokmin.

Minsan pa nga eh naiinis na ang nanay ni Seokmin sakanya dahil imbes na mag aral muna ay inuuna ang panonood ng TV. Puro nalang "mamaya na, Ma" o kaya "tatapusin ko lang po ito" kaya madalas nakakakita si Seokmin ng lumilipad na tsinelas na para bang papunta sakanya. 

Kawawang bata.

Nang magsimula na ang programa, di na mapigilan ni Seokmin ang kilig tuwing nakikita niya si Migs sa TV. jusko sa gwapo ba naman kasi ni Migs sino ba namang hindi kikiligin diba? 

Nung una takang taka ang mama ni Seokmin kung bakit gustong gusto niyang manood ng Wowowin at bakit parang kilig na kilig ito. buong akala ng mama niya ay kay Kuya Wil siya kinikilig, yun pala ay kay Mingyu. 

"Araw araw kitang sinusubaybayan. Migs pogi, kailan ba kita makikita? mahal na talaga ata kita." sabi ni Seokmin habang hawak hawak niya ang bowl na may pancit canton na niluto niya kanina. 

May isang bagong segment na ginawa ang programa kung saan bubunot sila ng isang lucky winner from home na mag t-text gamit ang number na lalabas sa kani-kanilang TV screen. 

Agad namang kinuha ni Seokmin ang kanyang cellphone para makapag-text. nung lumabas ang number sa kanilang TV screen ay agad na tinype ni Seokmin ang numerong sa kanyang message box.

Send 170669 to 0927*******

Pagkapindot niya ng "send" ay nag error ang message nito dahil wala pala siyang load. naalala niya naubos ito dahil nagpa-pasa load sakanya si Soonyoung. 

"Tangina ka talaga Soons! Bakit naman ngayon pa?!" 

Kumaripas ng takbo si Seokmin na may dalang bente pesos para makapag-load sa tindahan ni Aling Marites.

"Aling Marites, pa-load po. Sa Globe. ito na po number k–" bigla namang ngumiti si Aling Marites kay Seokmin. "Aba iho may ka-text ka na pala ah. sino yan? isusumbong kita sa mama mo. charot lang" napabuntong-hininga naman si Seokmin at kinakabahan na baka hindi siya umabot sa bunutan.

"Aling Marites naman masyadong chismosa. nakasalalay dito ang pangarap ko." sabi ni Seokmin sa isip niya habang inaabot niya na ang papel na may cellphone number niya kay Aling Marites. "Kailangan ko po kasing tawagan yung kaklase ko para sa thesis po namin. Paki-bilisan nalang po hehe" 

Napa-ngiti nalang si Aling Marites at ni-loadan na ang cellphone ni Seokmin. 

Agad na tumakbo si Seokmin pabalik sa kanilang bahay para tignan kung sino na ba ang nanalo sa pa-raffle ni Kuya Wil. Akala ni Seokmin ay tapos na ang programa pero buti nalang ay ineexplain palang ang mechanics at kung anong mapapanalunan. 

Ang pa-raffle ni Kuya Wil ay may kasamang Php 10,000 at syempre di mawawala ang pinaka-sikat na jacket. Upang makuha daw ng premyo, kailangan niyang pumunta sa studio. Baka ito na nga ang paraan para makita niya si Migs sa personal. 

At…. hahanapin daw si Mingyu Kim upang makuha ang premyo.

Si Mingyu Kim. Si Migs. Ang crush na crush ni Seokmin. Ang dahilan kung bakit siya nanonood ng Wowowin.

Muntik pang mabulunan si Seokmin sa iniinom niyang softdrinks sa narinig niya.

“putangina! Migs, baka ito na! Ito na ang panahon para makita kita” sabi ni Seokmin habang nagsasalita si Mingyu sa kanilang TV screen.

Maya maya lamang ay iaanounce na ang panalo sa pa-raffle ni Kuya Wil. 

Kabadong kabado na si Seokmin at hindi na mapakali sa kanyang kinauupuan. 

"Sana please Lord! Kahit ngayon lang oh sana palarin ako. Please lang po bigay niyo na po sakin si Mingyu ay este yung premyo" bulong ni Seokmin habang naka-crossed fingers siya.

Bumunot si Kuya Wil sa fishbowl na may laman na papel na hawak hawak ni Mingyu. Napapikit nalang si Seokmin at nagdasal ng mataimtim.

"NUMBER 170669 IKAW ANG NANALO NG 10,000 PESOS, GIFT PACK GALING SA LIVERADE, PAU AT IBA PA. SYEMPRE HINDI NATIN MALILIMUTAN, BIGYAN NG JACKET YAN!"

Mukhang nanigas na parang yelo si Seokmin sa kanilang sofa dahil hindi ito makapaniwalang nanalo siya.

"--hanapin lang si Sir Mingyu Kim upang ma-claim ang premyo" dagdag pa ni Kuya Wil.

Biglang napasigaw si Seokmin ng malakas na "YES!" at laking tuwa na makikita niya si Mingyu. Makikita na niya talaga si Mingyu. Totoo na talaga.

"Hoy Seokmin Lee! Ano nanaman yang sinisigaw sigaw mo diyan? Natapon tuloy yung sabaw ng sinigang! Wala na tayong ulam mamaya! Talaga tong batang 'to!" inis na inis ang mama ni Seokmin dahil sa ingay nito galing sa sala. Napakalakas naman kasi talaga ng boses ni Seokmin para bang rinig ng buong barangay na aakalaing pinasukan ng magnanakaw ang bahay.

"MAAAAAAAA! Nanalo ako sa Wowowin! Napanalunan ko yung crush ko.. este nanalo ako ng 10,000 pesos! Gusto mo ng jacket ni Kuya Wil diba?" lumapit si Seokmin sa kanyang mama at kumunot naman ang noo ng kanyang mama. "Akin na yung 10,000 pambabayad ko na kuryente natin! May Munggo ka naman kung sino man yan Minggoy ba yun?"

“Ma! Mingyu kasi Migs. Ano ba yan, Ma! Magiging anak mo narin yun sa susunod!" dagdag pa ni Seokmin habang nakayakap ito sa braso ni Mama Lee. 

"Heh! Mag tigil ka nga diyan sa mga imahenasyon mo. Kunin mo na yang premyo mo nang may pang bayad na ako" sabi ni Mama Lee habang dinadagdagan niya ng sabaw ang niluluto niyang sinigang. 

“Ma naman eh! Labyu hehehe"

Kinabukasan ay umaga palang ay pumunta na si Seokmin sa building kung nasaan ang studio ng Wowowin. Buti nalang ay Sabado na, saktong walang pasok si Seokmin. Bihis na bihis at mukhang fresh na fresh ang datingan ni Seokmin ngayong araw. Kala mo makikipag-date kay Migs eh kukunin niya lang naman yung premyo. Kukunin nga lang ba talaga?

Nung nakita ni Seokmin ang gate agad nitong nilapitan si kuya guard na nakatayo sa pwesto niya. Agad naman itong nilapitan ni Seokmin kahit kabado siya pero at the same time excited na excited siya.

"Hello po Sir! Good morning, ano pong kailangan niyo?" nakangiting bati ni kuya guard kay Seokmin. Aba mukhang good mood 'tong si kuya ah. "Ay good morning din po kuya! Nandito po ako para kunin yung premyo ko po. Nanalo po kasi ako kahapon sa Wowowin." mukhang kabado na hindi mo maintindihan ang itsura ni Seokmin habang kausap si kuya guard pero pinipilit niya paring ngumit. Syempre good mood si kuya guard diba.

"Ah ganun ba? Sige patingin nalang ng ID mo tsaka sinong hinahana--" agad namang pinutol ni Seokmin ang pagsasalita ni kuya at sinabing "si Mingyu Kim po kuya!"

"Idol mo ba yun?" tanong ni kuya guard. "Opo kuya! Sobra po lagi ko nga pong inaabangan sa TV yun eh!" sagot naman ni Seokmin.

"Oh siya sige, upo ka muna diyan at hintayin mo may susundo sa'yo" naka-ngiting sabi ni kuya guard kay Seokmin habang nilalakad siya papunta sa waiting area.

Ilang minuto ang makalipas, nakaupo parin si Seokmin sa may lobby habang naglalaro ng PUBG sa kanyang cellphone. Naiihi na siya pero hindi niya alam kung saan ang CR dito sa building. Ang daming tao at nahihiya siyang magtanong tanong pero wala siyang choice kaya nag tanong na siya sa babaeng nasa desk kung saan ang CR.

Paglabas ni Seokmin ng CR ay parang nakita niya si Mingyu sa may hallway pero hindi siya sure kung si Mingyu pa yun or ibang artista lang. Baka naman panaginip lang 'to.

Naglakad si Seokmin papunta sa lobby kung saan siya nanggaling at para ngang si Mingyu nga yung nakita niya kanina. Sobrang bilis ng tibok ng puso ni Seokmin at hindi niya alam kung anong gagawin niya kasi sayang hindi man lang niya nalapitan agad. Umupo nalang ulit si Seokmin sa sofa kung saan siya nakaupo at naglaro ulit ng PUBG.

Maya maya ay may lumapit sakanyang lalaki.

"Bhie ang bango naman" sabi ni Seokmin sa isip niya at biglang nagsalita yung lalaki sa harap niya.

Hello! So you must be Seokmin Lee? I'm Migs Kim. Nice to meet you!" Tinignan ni Seokmin ang palad ni Mingyu na nag initiate makipag-handshake. Syempre for formality.

Sobrang lakas ng tibok ni Seokmin na parang hihiwalay na ang puso niya sa katawan niya. Pilit din ni Seokmin i-offer ang kamay niya kaso nanginginig siya.

Pota ang tangkad niya. Napaka-pogi pa.  
Lord naman isa lang ba talaga? Final na ba talagang isa lang ang Mingyu Kim sa mundong 'to? Lord baka naman oh.  
Bigay niyo nalang 'to sakin, parang awa. 'Di na po ako gagawa ng kasalanan buong buhay ko. char

“u-uh hello po! Yes po, I'm S-Seokmin Lee." mukhang starstrucked si Seokmin sa mga oras na yun at biglang natawa ni Mingyu dahil para nanamang nanigas na yelo si Seokmin sa pwesto niya. 

Putangina naman ang gwapo ng ngiti. Papa G tulong po please, nanghihina na po ako dito.

Ayun perfect! okay let's proceed sa office ko to interview you and to claim your price, alright?" naka-ngiting sabi ni Mingyu habang naka-lagay ang isang kamay niya sa right pocket ng pants niya at sabay kinindatan si Seokmin.

Natawag na ata ni Seokmin lahat ng santo sa isip niya sa mga oras na yun kasi parang katapusan na ng mundo niya. 

Grabe deserve ko ba 'to?  
Deserve ko ba si Mingyu?  
Mingyu, bakit mo pa akong i-interviewhin? eh "I do" lang naman isasagot ko agad sa'yo. Cheurkeme.  
pero pwede din. 

Lumingon si Mingyu sa likod niya at nakita niyang naka tayo parin si Seokmin sa pwesto niya. "Cute." bulong ni Mingyu at napangiti nanaman ito nung nakita niyang ngumiti din si Seokmin na mukhang kamatis na nakatayo.

Tara na! Ayaw mo ba ma-claim yung price mo?" Mingyu offered his hands to Seokmin. "Ah oo nga sabi ko nga." at naglakad si Seokmin papunta kay Mingyu. 

As soon as they arrived sa office ni Mingyu, Mingyu let Seokmin sit sa chair na katapat ng table niya.

Kabadong kabado si Seokmin sa upuan niya at hindi nanaman siya mapakali. 

“Uy easy ka lang. 'Di pa nga nag s-start yung session." sabi ni Mingyu while taking off his coat.

Teka session? Anong session? Baka maling session 'tong pinasok ko? Pinagiisip mo Seokmin. Baka naman INTERVIEW SESSION ang ibig sabihin niya.  
..at bakit may pag tanggal ng coat. Putangina.

Daddae.

Nag start nang tanungin ni Mingyu si Seokmin kung saan siya nakatira, ilang taon na siya, kailan ang birthday, mga ganun. 

Bakit kaya nito inaalam lahat? Papakasalan na ba ko nito? Ready naman ako. Cheurkeme lang ulit.

Then hanggang sa naging casual na yung usapan nila Seokmin at Mingyu. Na para bang mag kaibigan na sila ganun. Tilang napasarap ata ang kwentuhan ng dalawa.

Sa gitna ng kanilang kwentuhan ay biglang nanahimik ang kwarto. Parang naging awkward ng slight.

Mingyu looked at Seokmin and Seokmin also looked at him.

Mingyu began to start the conversation again while Seokmin is playing with the dog figurine na nasa ibabaw ng table ni Mingyu.

"Hey. Uhm coffee tayo? Pag free ka or you know basta kung kailan ka available." nahihiya pa yung tono ng boses ni Mingyu. sobrang cute. 

Sarap iuwi at ipakilala kila Mama at Papa Lee.  
Pakasalan ko na kaya 'to. Oo, diretso na wala nang ligaw ligaw.

"Sure walang problema" confident na sagot naman ni Seokmin. "Uy nice! Sige I'll call you nalang with this contact number." kumindat nanaman si Mingyu kay Seokmin. 

Syempre, nanlambot nanaman si Seokmin sa kinauupuan niya.  
Feeling niya may nakikita na talaga siyang liwanag sa itaas at susunduin na siya ni San Pedro.

"Thank you nga pala dito sa price ah at sa picture natin! Sana may picture din ako kay Kuya Wil para ipakita ko kay mama. " sabi ni Seokmin habang masaya siyang hawak hawak ang mga napanalunan niya galing sa Wowowin.

"Hahaha sa susunod baka hindi lang picture natin ang ipakita mo sa mama mo.." medyo nagtaka at napa-isip si Seokmin sa sinabi ni Mingyu.

Pinagsasabi nito ni Migs. Artista 'to eh. Daming nakapila dito.  
Haba naman ng buhok abot EDSA.  
Ano ba yan Seokmin, mga imahenasyon mo naman.

at biglang nagsalita ulit si Mingyu,  
"Baka ako na mismo yung dalhin mo sa mama at papa mo."

**Author's Note:**

> hello! naisip ko lang 'to bigla hahahahaha hope you enjoyed reading <3


End file.
